Użytkownik:Dainava/Brudnopis
Kucykowe dyscypliny — Dwunasty odcinek sezonu trzeciego i sześćdziesiąty czwarty ogółem. Przedstawia on udział głównych bohaterek w staraniach mieszkańców Kryształowego Królestwa o przyznanie im prawa do organizacji Igrzysk. Jego akcja rozgrywa się równolegle z fabułą odcinka "Tylko dla pomocników". Fabuła Prolog Odcinek rozpoczyna scena z "Tylko dla pomocników", w której kucyki wychodzą z biblioteki zostawiając tam swoje kochane zwierzątka pod opieką Spike'a. Twilight Sparkle nie jest do końca przekonana co do tego czy smok jest odpowiednim opiekunem dla pupili, jednak Spike uspokaja ją i zamierza odejść w celu przygotowania swojego wymarzonego przysmaku. Twilight przypomina mu, że ma przede wszystkim zajmować się powierzonymi mu zwierzętami. Spike ponownie ją uspokaja i zapewnia, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Smok macha jednorożcowi na pożegnanie i zamyka drzwi. Twi przez chwilę jest spokojna i już chce odetchnąć z ulgą, gdy w bibliotece zaczyna się wielki harmider. Zaniepokojona Twilight chce interweniować, lecz powstrzymuje ją Rainbow Dash, która obawia się, że przyjaciółkom ucieknie pociąg. Wspomnienia Rainbow Dash Kucyki wsiadają do pociągu okazując przy tym bilety, a Applejack dzieli się z przyjaciółkami nadzieją, iż wyprawa będzie ciekawa, gdyż zgodnie z opowiadaniami Księżniczki Cadance kryształowe kucyki są niezwykle podekscytowane potencjalną możliwością organizacji igrzysk. Potwierdza to Rainbow, która zauważa, iż jest to największa impreza sportowa w Equestrii. Rarity zastanawia się, czy nie były one kiedyś organizowane przez Cloudsdale. RD zaprzecza i przypomina sobie jak będąc małą klaczką z niecierpliwością oczekiwała na przyznanie swojemu miastu prawa do organizacji igrzysk. Usłyszała jednak wtedy straszny dla niej werdykt: prawo do organizacji igrzysk przypadło Fillydelphii ku rozpaczy pegazicy. To wspomnienie skłania ją do przemowy: Wtedy Twilight przypomina przyjaciółkom ich wspólne zadanie, powierzone im przez Cadance: mają przekonać inspektor by na gospodarza zostało wybrane Kryształowe Królestwo. Pyta swoje przyjaciółki, czy na pewno nie zawiodą księżniczki i uzyskuje dość żywiołową odpowiedź Pinkie Pie. Trening Z pociągu jadącego przez malowniczą krainę ku Kryształowemu Królestwu dochodzą rytmiczne dźwięki - to główne bohaterki trenują powitanie Pani Inspektor. Pinkie przez megafon chwali koleżanki i stwierdza, że wszystkie są gotowe, co wywołuje entuzjazm bohaterek. Twilight nie ma pewności i chce jeszcze raz wszystko przećwiczyć. Koleżanki jednak nie mają na to ochoty, a Applejack stwierdza, że powtarzały to już tuzin razy. Jednak Twi przypomina, że zgodnie z informacjami przekazanymi przez Księżniczkę, Inpektor czepia się najdrobniejszych szczegółów, więc kucyki nie mogą sobie pozwolić na żadną pomyłkę. Jednorożec proponuje też przećwiczyć nie tylko doping, ale też układ. AJ niezbyt podoba się pomysł trenowania tego w jadącym pociągu. Rainbow Dash jednak postanawia wyegzekwować na przyjaciółkach spełnienie prośby Twilight i zmusza je do ustawiania się do próby. Kucyki wykonują swój przygotowany popisowy popis, gdy nagle pociąg hamuje i przyjaciółki wywracają się. Po zakończeniu hamowania do wagonu wchodzi konduktor i prosi kucyki o to, by uważały przy wysiadaniu. Poobijana AJ, leżąca pod Pinkie Pie, rozsądnie, aczkolwiek za późno zauważa, że trzeba było uważać przy hamowaniu. Obserwacja przygotowań Pinkie Pie już na dworcu jest zachwycona ponowną wizytą w Kryształowym Królestwie i ma ku temu powody - kucyki zauważają, że gospodarze robią wszystko, by ich ojczyzna lśniła blaskiem, którego nie powstydziłyby się najwspanialsze kryształy. Applejack stwierdza, że chyba wszyscy mieszkańcy zostali zatrudnieni do polerowania każdego konta i w rzeczy samej, wiele kucyków zajmuje się czyszczeniem, polerowaniem, odkurzaniem, myciem szyb, dzięki czemu wszystko promienieje wspaniałym blaskiem czystości. Twilight przypuszcza, że to właśnie zaangażowanie miejscowych w przygotowania sprawiło, że to przyjaciółki z Ponyville zostały poproszone o stworzenie Komitetu Powitalnego. Rainbow dodaje, że uczyniono tak również dlatego, iż one najlepiej się nadają do tego zadania. Obok przyjaciółek przebiegają dwa małe kucyki dzierżące proporczyki Kryształowego Królestwa. Skłania to AJ do refleksji, iż tutejsze kucyki, zgodnie z opinią Księżniczki, oszalały z radości. RD unosi jedno ze źrebiąt w powietrze i mówi, że pamięta to uczucie, ale o wiele lepiej zapamiętała rozczarowanie, gdy jej rodzinne Cloudsdale nie zostało wybrane. Wywołuje to smutek na twarzy małego, kryształowego kucyka, który już chce się rozpłakać, lecz tęczowa pegazica oznajmia: Twilight powstrzymuje dalszą rozmową zabierając zaklęciem swoje przyjaciółki i zwracając małemu kucykowi jego proporczyk, który upadł na ziemię. Spotkanie z Księżniczką Kucyki docierają do SPA, gdzie czeka na nie Cadance w otoczeniu świty. Księżniczka Cadance raduje się na widok przyjaciółek i razem z Twilight zaczyna recytować rymowankę z dawnych lat. Rarity z kolei jest zachwycona tym co widzi w eleganckim ośrodku i za zgodą Cadance chce spróbować wszystkich wygód jakie oferuje SPA. Owe luksusy są skądinąd przeznaczone również dla Komitetu Powitalnego. Księżniczka poleca jednorożcowi kryształową kąpiel błotną, która działa odprężająco i odmładzająco na skórę. Z zaproszenia błyskawicznie korzysta Pinkie, która nagle rzuca się wręcz do basenu z błotem. Twilight już jest gotowa udzielić surowej reprymendy przyjaciółce, lecz uspokaja ją Cadance, która pokazuje jej sposób na opanowanie emocji - głęboki wdech i wydech. Księżniczka po powitaniu koleżanek idzie zrobić sobie odświętne uczesanie. Wiadomość ta wywołuje żywe zaciekawienie Rarity, więc Cadance wyjaśnia, że na wizyty ważnych gości władcy Kryształowego Królestwa muszą wystąpić w tradycyjnym, uroczystym uczesaniu, którego esencja tkwi w tym, by w misterny sposób wplatać w grzywę kryształy. Inspektorka z pewnością zapoznała się wcześniej z informacjami na temat zwyczajów Kryształowego Królestwa i z pewnością zwróci uwagę, czy koronowane głowy z należytą starannością podchodzą do jej wizyty. Nagle do SPA wpada Quicksilver. Dwie wiadomości Mówi ona, że ma dwie ważne wiadomości. Pierwsza jest taka, że stylistka Cadance zachorowała na grypę i postanowiła nie narażać koronowanej głowy na zarażenie. Cadance ma nadzieję, iż szybko ona wyzdrowieje. Pyta kryształowe kucyki czy potrafią robić odświętne uczesanie, lecz okazuje się, że żadna za stylistek nie opanowała tej jakże trudnej sztuki. W tej sytuacji Cadance jest gotowa zrezygnować z tradycyjnego uczesania, które jest tylko szczegółem, lecz RD zwraca uwagę, że nawet szczegóły są istotne. Twilight zwraca uwagę na niezbyt taktowne zachowanie przyjaciółki, lecz przerywa jej Rarity, która jest gotowa pomóc. Taka postawa cieszy Księżniczkę i tęczową pegazicę. Na szczęście jest dokładna instrukcja, lecz jest ona bardzo długa. Jednak nie ma takich wyzwań stylistycznych, których elegancki jednorożec nie mógłby się podjąć, zwłaszcza, jeśli ma okazję do ułożenia włosów koronowanej głowy na ważną uroczystość. Twi stwierdza, że kłopot rozwiązany, tym bardziej, że (jak zauważa Rarity) inspektor będzie dopiero za kilka godzin, więc Rarity ma czas na zgłębienie wszystkich tajników instrukcji. Cadance prosi więc Quicksilver o ujawnienie drugiej wiadomości. Okazuje się, że Panna Harshwhinny przyjedzie najbliższym pociągiem, czyli za chwilę. RD krzyczy na listonoszkę, że powinna powiedzieć o tym na samym początku, gdyż został tylko kwadrans. Wywołuje to wielkie poruszenie i zdenerwowanie kucyków, więc Twilight postanawia zachować zimną krew i doprowadzić wszystko do porządku. Pyta Rarity ile zajmie jej ułożenie fryzury Księżniczki. Rarity odpowiada, że da się pewnie pójść na skróty. Twi postanawia więc przywitać Inspektor wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółkami - wyciąga z sakwy Quicksilver wiadomość, z której wynika, iż inspektor ma walizkę z kwiecistym nadrukiem. Rarity ma w tym czasie doprowadzić do porządku włosy Księżniczki. Do spotkania ma dojść na Zamku. Pinkie Pie wyraża opinię, iż załatwienie sprawy będzie proste. Podejrzenia Rainbow wobec intencji inspetor W drodze na dworzec Twilight wyjaśnia przyjaciółkom, że mają poprowadzić inspektor do Zamku, urządzić powitanie, porozmawiać z nią... Dalszy jej wywód przerywa Pinkie Pie, która stwierdza, iż trzeba wyjąć desery, żeby odmarzły, bo inaczej ktoś złamie sobie zęby. RD radzi jednorożcowi, by zignorować uwagi różowego kucyka oraz zwraca uwagę, że inspektor celowo przyjeżdża wcześniej, by przyłapać kucyki na nieprzygotowaniu i sprawdzić, czy poradzą sobie z napięciem. Fluttershy zaczyna się przejmować, a tęczowa pegazica stwierdza, że nie mogą dać się skołować - inspektor poddaje kucyki różnym próbom. Cytaty :Rarity: Czy igrzyska nie odbywały się kiedyś w Cloudsdale? :Rainbow Dash: Nie. W Cloudsdale '''miały' się one kiedyś odbyć.'' :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczka Cadance liczy, że uda nam się przekonać Panią Inspektor, żeby to '''ich' wybrała na gospodarzy, a my jej nie zawiedziemy, prawda?'' :Pinkie Pie: NIEEE!!! :Wszystkie: zdziwione :Pinkie Pie: Co? Odpowiadam Twilight na pytanie. :Konduktor: Kryształowe Królestwo! Proszę uważać przy wysiadaniu! :Applejack: Uch. Trzeba było uważać także przy tym hamowaniu. :Applejack: Tutejsze kucyki oszalały z radości. :Rainbow Dash: Tak, pamiętam też to uczucie. Ale dużo lepiej pamiętam gorzkie uczucie rozczarowania kiedy nas nie wybrano. :Pinkie Pie: Łatwa łatwizna, trująca trucizna. :Twilight Sparkle: Mamy poprowadzić Panią Inspektor do Zamku, urządzić jej powitanie, zagaić rozmowę, a następnie... :Pinkie Pie: Wyjąć desery, żeby odmarzły, bo inaczej ktoś złamie sobie ząb. Galeria en: Games Ponies Play